To Whom it may concern
by PhoenixOfTheFire
Summary: Harriet Lillian Potter is done with the wizarding world. All its done is cause her pain. So she moves to Forks Washington. Rosalie Cullen has been alone for most of her immortal life. Finally, her kinda sister Alice has a vision of her mate. The story of two lonely souls learning to find a home in each other. Rated M for safety
1. 1- Welcome

To whom it may concern

Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story. This will be a Rosalie Hale X Fem!Harry Potter love story FEMSLASH. ( This may contain bashing )I hope you enjoy

To whom it may concern,

I, Harriet Lillian Potter, am finished with the wizarding world. I have fought you war and won. Even though I wasn't even born when it began. I will fight any longer. I will not chase down your death eaters and put them into the prison in which you had trapped an innocent man. I will not follow your government that has failed its people many times before. I am not your puppet or pawn.

I will be moving away. I will no longer be in England and I have already taken the precautions that will keep me from being found. Do not attempt to contact me.

In this world I have faced betrayal, death, and pain. No longer will I take it in stride.

To those of you who befriended me, I wish only your complete and utter happiness. I am sorry this is how you will find out about my leaving. But I knew most if not all of you would try and stop me.

The war is over.

So is my place in it.

The minister of magic is a fraud. He knowingly let death eaters free and denied Voldemort's return, blaming it on me saying I was a delusional child. My parents did not die for my life to be wasted on chasing down people you should have captured years ago.

I'm sorry. But I never wanted fame or glory. I never wanted a name that people would revere and fear. I never wanted the money. All I've ever wanted was a family. And I can't have that at least, not in the way I want, if all you people do is look to me to save you. I will never know if someone loves me for me or my name.

Goodbye,

Harriet Lillian Potter

This letter was published in the Daily Prophet on August 18, 1998.

Harriet Potter looked down at the paper and sighed. The 17 year old girl was tired. She had been fighting since she was 11 years old and her life was filled with danger at every turn. But now, when it was all over, she was completely and utterly tired. She placed the paper into her bag and stretched her legs. She had been on this plane for hours. After the war, small and crowded places freaked her out. She hated being surrounded by people and having no escape. Hari itched the scar on her head. It had stopped the constant buzzing of pain a few weeks ago when she had finally vanquished the dark lord. She had found herself missing it. Now the world just seemed so quiet and still. She felt as if she wasn't moving but everyone else was. It's what set her on the path to leaving. The wizarding world had made it worse.

Everyone had expected so much of her and she just couldn't keep delivering. Especially the Order. They now wanted her to become an Auror and join them and possibly lead them now that Dumbledore had passed. But it wasn't what she wanted. She wanted peace and freedom, something she had never had.

She had been in Grimmauld place when she came across something that offered her a way out. Her godfather Sirius Orion Black had a squib cousin who lived in America! His name was William Delvan Black and because of his lack of magic his family had moved him to the wizarding parts of America. There had been pictures of a young Sirius with what could only be his cousin beside him. He was handsome and tall. He had Sirius's raven hair and black eyes. The only difference realty was skin tone. While Sirius seemed unhealthily pale, William or Billy sported a tan. Other than that they seemed like twins.

Now Hari was on her way to Forks, Washington where her Uncle (Sirius had adopted her right before his death) lived on the outside of town in La Push. She had already contacted him and he had found a nice cottage for her right between Forks and La Push. She had payed for it herself from her inheritance and the money the wizarding world had given her as compensation for all she had suffered for them.

Thought no amount of money would ever make up for what she lost.

Sirius. The last real family she had other than the dursleys.

Remus. A father figure who had been kind and patient and had taught her much.

Her parents. Though she never knew them, when she thought of what she could've had it broke her.

Tonks. Funny and compassionate, the women had given her life despite the fact that she was leaving behind one young son.

Cedric. Her friend and confidant. The first person she had ever told her secret too. The first person to know that she liked girls.

Ginny. The first girl she had truly loved. Hari still missed her long silky hair and the way her brown eyes shone. She had died defending a group of school children out in the village only 4 days before the war ended. She had died a true hero.

Now Hari had to find some way to live without her.

"Passengers we will be landing in Seattle within 15 minutes. Please turn off all electronics and fasten your seatbelts. We hope you enjoy your stay and thank you for flying with us"

She really hoped she had made the right decision.

Alice Cullen had been dancing around with her husband, Jasper Hale, when the vision struck her. It was of a beautiful young girl with the hair that reached her shoulders and was the color of the darkest night. Her skin was like porcelain and seeing how tiny she was, Alice feared the girl might break. She had a curious scar that seemed to be in the shape of a lightning bolt in the middle of her forehead. But it wasn't any of those things that made Alice pause. It was her eyes! Those eyes looked like two sparkling emeralds that glittered and shone. The girl was sitting on a plane looking like she wanted to be anywhere else. That's when the point of the vision struck her. This was Rosalie's mate!

Coming out of the vision Alice shrieked and bounded around. Jasper watched on with a smile, his wifes mood was contagious. Suddenly the entire family was in front of her. They had been in the living room so it wasn't hard to hear the happy Alice in her and Jaspers room. The coven consisted of mate Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Bree Tanner, Edward and Bella (Still human), and Rosalie along with Alice and Jasper.

"Honey what is it?" Esme's kind motherly voice only improved Alice's mood and it took her several moments before she could speak. Rosalie had been alone and broken for so long. After what her fiance had done to her, she felt unlovable and scared. Rosalie of course, knew she was bi. It wasn't a thing when she was born but as the world developed, so did her identity. Edward smirked knowingly when Alice opened her mouth.

"Rosalie I've seen your mate!" The family gasped and began celebrating, but Rosalie stood still her face unreadable.

"Mate? You've seen my mate? Who are they?" The only one who knew the thoughts running through Rosalie's head was Edward. He listened as she ran between fear of them not accepting her and overwhelming happiness that she might not be alone.

"Her name is Harriet" The family paused.

"Her?" Emmett asked confused.

Rosalie turned to him in annoyance.

"Yes Emmett i am attracted to both sexes." Alice giggled when Rosalie turned to her demanding to know more. Alice described the girl in great detail as Rosalie grew more and more excited.

"When will we meet?" Alice thought for a moment before responding.

"I'm not sure when exactly but she'll be going to Forks High in a few days"

Carlisle took his adopted daughter's hand and spoke softly.

"Then we wait for our newest family member"


	2. 2- Fresh start

To whom it may concern

Chapter 2

A/N: Hi guys! This is my second chapter (I know this came out right after my first) and i am super excited about this fanfic! I love femslash and there is very little of it out there which i intend to change. Hope you enjoy! ;)

Harriet awoke with a groan. She had arrived in Forks two days ago and had met up with Billy and his son Jacob. They had taken her to her cottage and gave her the keys. After assuring them she cold unpack everything herself (She was going to use magic ofcourse) they had said their goodbyes swearing to have her come around and meet the rest of the La Push guys. Apparently they were shifters and knew of the magical world. This wasn't surprising as Billy was a Squib. The "boys" was Jacob's pack which also included a female shifter which was apparently unheard of. They had warned her of a coven of vampires who only drank from animals that would be going to the school she was attending. Today was actually her first day at Forks High school.

She was 17 and hadn't finished her education at hogwarts because of the war and so she decided to finish at a muggle school.

Pulling herself from her thoughts and her large four poster bed, Hari shuffled over to the bathroom and began to get ready. She decided on a green tube top that brought out her eyes and a pair of black skinny jeans. To top it off she put on her black leather jacket and her black high top sneakers. She finally had nice clothes and she was going to wear them. Hari pulled her hair back into a tight high ponytail though as usual a few wavy strands fell into her face. She forgoed any make up and grabbed an apple on her way out the door.

The drive to the school wasn't as long as she would have hoped. She was truly dreading having to be around people all day. The car she had bought was a Jeep Wrangler in the color yellow. (A/N: I know they weren't around in the time im setting this, 1998. But really i'm not gonna bother doing the research so please bare with me. It a world with magic and vampires). She adored the car right up until the moment she pulled into the parking lot of the school and every eye was on her. Sure it could've been that she was new, but she also could have had a more inconspicuous car. Hari pulled her car into the only available spot next to a silver volvo. That was when she noticed the people leaning against it.

They were supernaturally beautiful. Their skin was pale and looked completely unblemished. As Hari stepped out she also took notice of something that made her stop.

Those eyes!

They were a molten gold almost as if it they had just been melted and it was still dripping and moving. So these were the vampires. They were much more alluring then she had thought. She hadn't realised she had been caught staring until her eyes met those of a goddess.

Harriet's heart stopped.

This woman was heavenly. Her honey blonde hair was curled and twisted around her face like streaming light. Her eyes were doe shaped and her nose was small and button shaped. Hari glanced down to her lips which were pulled into a small smile. They were plump and rosy. For some reason Hari wondered about how they would feel against her own. Jerking herself out of her thoughts, Hari smiled back slightly and began heading towards the school, all the way feeling a pair of burning eyes on her.

"There she is!" Alice squealed loudly making a few eyes turn her way. They had been waiting at Edwards car every morning since the reveal of Rosalie's mate waiting for the girl to show. Rosalie turned quickly around to find a yellow jeep pulling into the lot. There was no way that it wasn't her. No one in Forks had a car like that. When the car pulled up next to them, Rosalie watched anxiously for her first glimpse of her mate.

When the girl finally stepped out, Rosalie felt her undead heart skip a beat.

The girl was breathtaking!

She had messy black hair pulled back into a ponytail and porcelain skin. Her black skinny jeans hugged the girls curves and all Rosalie wanted was to wrap her arms around her. When Rosalie finally looked up her eyes met the most striking emerald. In them Rosalie saw sadness and loneliness but she also saw the wonder in her eyes as they looked at one another. Rosalie smiled and if she could she would have blushed when her mate smiled back. When Hari walked away, her eyes followed.

"Rosalie?" Emmett's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. When she glared at Emmett he only lifted his hands in a mock surrender.

"It's time for class, maybe you'll see her" The possibility of seeing her Hari again was enough to set Rosalie moving. The family said goodbye to each other and headed their separate ways.

Rosalie didn't get to see her mate again until lunch. She sat outside despite the cold and ate her lunch by herself. Rosalie watched as she moved slowly and ate very little of the school lunch. Worry laced its way through her.

"Go talk to her" Bree's soft voice was soothing and Rosalie nodded. She stood and a few eyes turned towards her as they always did. Steeling her nerves, Rosalie headed outside.

Harriet's eyes were turned towards the woods when Rosalie sat down.

"Hello" Harriet jumped. She whipped towards Rosalie so fast she was worried her mate would get whiplash.

"Oh, Hullo" She was british. The gorgeous accent drifted over Rosalie and made her feel calm and happy. Rosalie reached her hand out.

"My name is Rosalie Cullen" When their hands met, a spark shot through the two women.

"Harriet Potter. But you can call me Hari. If you want I mean it's up to you-"

"It's very nice to meet you Hari" Rosalie smiled and the one she got in return made the gloomy day seem so much brighter.

"It's nice to meet you too, Rose" She liked the sound of her nickname on her mate's tongue.

After a few moments of comfortable silence as Hari ate a bit more, Rosalie spoke.

"Where are you from?"

"A little place in London though i went to boarding school in Scotland."

"What school?" Hari seemed to hesitate before answering, her emerald eyes drifting away.

"Hogwarts school for the gifted"

"Gifted?" Hari seemed to close into herself when Rosalie asked the question and all she wanted to do was to bring her back out.

"Uhh yeah well i was really smart and so i got sent to the school when i was 11. Only a few are accepted every year. " Rosalie nodded in understanding.

"Are your parents here with you?" Her mate flinched. "You don't have to answer"

"No it's just, they passed away when i was a baby. Im alone" 'Not anymore' Rosalie thought.

"I'm sorry for your loss" Hari's smile was shaky but thankful.

"Thanks. So are those your siblings?" Rosalie knew this was Hari's not so subtle way of changing the topic. Rosalie went on to explaining the family dynamic and her kind of parents. They spent the rest of the lunch period talking about anything and everything. Rosalie even got Hari to laugh a few times, the sound like music to her ears. When it was time to go back to classes, Rosalie felt the parting in her soul. She met up with Edward who shared her Geometry class with her next. She slapped the back of his head when she saw him smirk at her.

"Soooo… Enjoy your time with Hari?"


	3. 3- Wet dog

To whom it may concern

Chapter 3

A/N: Hello! A third chapter already! Wow! I am going to be updating a lot and this story is going to be around 20 chapters. Thank you to my few followers already and for the reviews! Hope you enjoy

The next few days went by quickly for Hari. School was easy enough and she had made a few friends. Well kind of friends. Mike Newton was more of an annoyance. She had told him that she was a lesbian and wasn't interested in him but it seemed he was too stupid to understand. Her other kind of friend was one Rosalie Cullen. Everyday they sat together at lunch and talked. Sometimes her family would come out and they would all get to know each other. It was nice that she got to know more about them and learn that they were not as Jacob and Billy had described. They were each very strange in their own ways. And all of them reminded her of people she was trying to forget.

Alice Cullen was like Luna. Weird and uncaring that others looked at her like she was a freak. She was always available for a kind word or good advice.

Jasper Hale (Cullen) was quiet and reserved. In some ways he reminded her of Neville. She saw the same kind and understanding heart in his eyes as she had with her friend.

Emmett Cullen reminded her of the Weasley twins. Loud and rambunctious, he was also very loving and loyal. It hurt her heart to see that same mischievous smile on his face.

Bree Cullen (Tanner) was sweet and generous but was very no nonsense. It was like looking at Hermione.

Edward Cullen looked and acted very much like the Cedric Diggory she had known in 4th year before he passed. He was strong and observant. He knew when you needed someone to talk to or someone to just sit beside you.

But it was Rosalie that made her heart clench.

In Rosalie's beautiful golden eyes she saw Ginny. They, of course, were very different though they were both headstrong and stubborn. Whenever one of them entered a room you had no choice but to stare. To be reminded of the first girl she loved was difficult for Hari.

"Hari?" She was snapped out of her thoughts but Seth Clearwater. A young shifter boy whom she had met that day and immediately clicked with. When Jacob had taken her to the bonfire she met his pack and listened to the stories of their people. They were amazing and set the magic in her bones on fire. It somehow recognized magical beings.

"Yeah? Sorry i guess i zoned out" Hari smiled up at Seth. Even though he was two years younger then her, he was much taller. "What were you saying?"

Seth eyed her for a moment before he scrunched up his nose.

"I was saying that you smell like leech" Hari laughed loudly which caught the attention of some of the pack who were around the bonfire.

"That's because i go to school with vampires" Sam Uley, the pack alpha, looked up quickly.

"You go to school with those monsters!?" His voice was filled with anger which severely pissed the young witch off. She turned to meet his eyes and her's burned with emerald fire.

"Yes I go to school with vampires, but i do not go to school with monsters. They are animal drinkers which you know. They cannot help what they are any more than you can. I'm sure there are quite a few people out there that would say you were monsters yourselves." The pack looked shocked at the way she spoke to their alpha however Sam could feel the power radiating off her and bowed his head.

The rest of the night passed by uneventfully and when Hari got home she slumped onto her soft black four poster bed. After a few moments, she was out.

"She smells like the dogs" Rosalie wrinkled her nose delicately and felt a bit of anger and protectiveness spike in her. Edward smiled at her while Alice and Bree giggled. They had passed Harriet in the halls a few moments before and with their keen sense of smell found that she had been near the pack of shifters. Emmett and Jasper had stayed home so they could hunt since they weren't able to a few days before.

"Relax Rosie, she's Jacob's cousin so it's only normal that she'll hang out with the pack every once in a while." Hari had revealed that she was related to Jacob and Billy Black a few days before.

"Doesn't mean i have to like it" Alice smiled indulgently.

"No but you like Hari. And they're are Hari's family." When the realization hit Rosalie she groaned.

"Great my cousin in law is a dog"

~In England~ The day the letter was sent out

When the Daily Prophet arrived at the Weasleys window, nothing seemed out of place. The pictures moved, the words were strangely placed and at the top was the article about Harriet Lillian Potter leaving the wizarding world.

Wait, What?

Arthur Weasley, the father of the small army of redheads, glanced over the title again before he got it.

Hari Potter was gone!

The girl who fit in so well with his family was gone. And without any notice to them. Molly and the twins were going to be devastated. After Ginny died, Hari had begun pulling away from them. But she still showed up for dinners every now and again. Seeing the women she had become and who had stolen their daughters heart made them feel just a little better about the loss of their little girl.

"Molly! Kids!"

At his panicked call, the entire Weasley clan were soon in his study.

"Hari left" The family looked confused. Hermione and Ron stood side by side, their hands intertwined. The twins beside them. Percy had passed and Charlie was back in Romania. Bill and Fleur were home with little Veronica who had been born three weeks before. Molly was the one to speak up, her eyes tired and confused.

"What do you mean Hari's gone, dear?" Arthur took a moment before he explained everything to them. By the end, some were in tears and others in shock. Hermione clinged to Ron as she sobbed and Molly was being held up by the twins. Ron's eyes were wide as Arthur read through the letter she wrote.

"S-she's gone?" "Left" "Not coming back?" Fred and George asked the questions together. They shed no tears but the sorrow was in their eyes. They had loved Hari. SHe was always up for pranking and could tell the difference between them. Not even their one mother could do that. She made them feel like she cared for them individually. And with them being a package deal their whole lives, that was saying a lot. Arthur nodded solemnly. Hermione cried harder. Her best friend was gone. The first person to ever look at her as more than the 'bookworm know-it-all' was gone.

"But why?" Ron finally spoke up, his voice cracking a bit.

"She said so herself, She was only a child and we made her fight our war. She deserves happiness and peace." Arthur understood where Hari was coming from. It couldn't have been easy to be raised as a muggle and a nobody and then thrust into a war and a world in which everyone knew her name.

"Is she ever coming back?"

He looked his son in the eyes.

"I truly don't know"

A/N: HELLLOOOOOO! Hope you liked this chapter. We will be getting more of what's going on in England every once in a while and soon the story will pick up speed. I know its slow now but i have some serious drama coming soon. I'm also thinking of writing a fem!Harry in vampire diaries soon. So that may be posted in a while though i will update this religiously.


End file.
